The primary aim of the present study is to evaluate the effects of a standardized, psychological-behavioral treatment program on quality of life and disease activity among patients with Systemic Lupus Erythematosus (SLE). Specifically, this study will provide a biofeedback-assisted, cognitive-behavioral pain and stress management treatment (BF/CBT) to SLE patients and assess the outcome in the following areas: pain severity, physical functioning, psychosocial functioning and health care utilization. A secondary aim is to evaluate the potential effects of the treatment program on physician-rated disease activity.